1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a dual pouch carrying bag, and more importantly, pertains to a infinitely adjustable harness and belt system, with carrying pouches affixed to the same for carriage of mail, packages, or other goods upon the human body. The pouch offers multiple options of supporting adjustments for optimum comfort, maximum weight carrying capability, and minimum strain upon various body members.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art carrying pouches and bags using straps of leather have failed to be comfortable in shoulder areas and in waist areas due to usage of leather strapping which was of insufficient width to provide comfortable support for the load upon the body of the user. Support on or about the waist area, for purposes of load carrying ability, has not been a prime consideration wherein any waist area unpadded belts were used for circumferentially spacing the bags, but not supporting the bags about the waist of the person, often times a U.S. Mail Carrier.
Adjustability in prior art bags or pouches has been usually of that type found on a common belt buckle, that is to say a buckle assembly using a stiff piece of wire rod to engage a hole punched in the leather providing only certain finite adjustments, adjustment of which is limited by the number of existing holes. The adjustment of these devices, some of which include overly intricate harnesses, while under heavy cargo loads, is cumbersome at best, as well as time consuming, if any adjustment at all was found in the device.
Prior art systems mostly taught suspension of loads from the shoulder areas of the user, providing only a minimum of adjustment, and have failed to allow for loading of the spine, waist area, the shoulder area, or all in combination thereof. Shifting of pouch cargo, so as to provide for proper balance and distribution, have not been provided.
One representative prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 765,893, Howard et al., issued July 26, 1984, which discloses index case equipment for delivery of mail in FIG. 1. The support system does not provide adjustability or carrying of weight adjustably about one's waist.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a dual pouch carrying device which incorporates padded shoulder and waist belts, constructed of man-made, high-tech materials; readily and quickly adjustable combination buckles; infinitely adjustable adjusters; and a simple network of support members on and about the waist and shoulders, wherein adjustments are provided for, which allows for proper load bearing adjustments with respect to the shoulders, the spine, the hips, and the chest of the user, or any combination thereof, regardless of sex.